Volare!
by sawo
Summary: "He wore black, and I wore white. He would always win the fight. Bang bang, he shot me down. Bang bang, I hit the ground. Bang bang, that awful sound. Bang bang, my baby shot me down."
1. Chapter 1

_So I decided to do a Bits-And-Pieces story for the Walking Dead seeing as my brain is all messed up when I decided to launch a fully fledged story . I might be able to post once every week buuut that's not set in stone and it may not be a once every other week thing either. I'll post two to three chapters every time I update so ya know ^w^ enjoy. Oh and they will not be super long, maybe not even a thousand words so no one bitch…_

* * *

It's so dark…

Her eyes blink open, staring down at the ground half lidded. It's swaying beneath her, every second or two the toe of a boot flashes past her eyes but she doesn't stay focused on it for long before her eyes close again. She hears something, the sound of the howling wind and the crunch of leaves around her. She jumps when she hears a coyote call and her eyes snap open again, a faint chuckle close to her ear.

"Just a 'cote"

She grunts. "Shut up…" she lifts her head a little and figures it was a bad idea by the way her head begins to swim. "What happened?"

"I told ya not ta follow me and ya did that's what happened. Lucky I found ya or ya woulda been Walker bait."

She rolls her eyes and tightens her hold around his neck. "I was doing just fine thank you very much."

He stepped over a log, the smell of burning wood getting closer. "Yeah, jus' fine, that's why ya was huddled in the back of that truck."

She pinched his cheek and then rested her head against his shoulder again, closing her eyes as he swayed. "How close are we to camp?"

He scoffs. "Camp…pretty damn close."

"Let me down."

"Why? Free ride."

She chuckled softly. "Just let me down Dixon."

She never called him by his full name. It was like a taboo for some reason. He never said her name either, bitch or girl worked fine. She didn't care anymore. Sure, before the apocalypse when she was a strong woman she would have cared. She would have stuck up for herself, she would have told him off in the most brutal way possible... she would have hurt herself hurting him, tried to make him take his words back but now…now it was a useless endeavor. She just wanted attention. Any attention was good attention now. Even from a Redneck pushing 35 with squirrels hanging on his belt, while she was perpetually stuck in the limbo between seventeen and eighteen. He didn't pay her any special attention, usually left her behind on runs they were forced together for, but she would always follow him. He was safe. Rick had told her to stay in camp, told her not to move a fucking muscle because she wanted to go for Sophia and with her horrible navigation skills and balance she would have gotten lost. But of course Daryl was there, strangely close by.

He let her off of his back and she stumbled for a minute, his calloused hand catching her by her elbow to keep her upright. "Thanks…" she mumbled, pulling away from his grasp to run a hand over the back of her head, ruffling the pink hair. "I don't want to go into camp like this…" she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Like what?"

She gestured to herself. "I can barely walk on my own, and I defiantly don't want to be carried in by you."

He glared at her a little. "Why not?"

She waved a hand. "Nothing against you Dixon, but we hate each other and I don't want to be looking like a wimp leaning on my enemy."

He leaned back a little, looking up at the stars. "I didn't know we hated each other."

She looked up at him through her bangs. "Well we do."

He continued to stare at the stars and she found herself staring at him, perplexed by his calm in this situation. There was a little girl wandering around in the woods all by herself and here he was, playing nice with someone he hated…or…not hated. She swallowed and looked down, confused on what to do now.

"Reina."

She looked up, eyes slightly wide. "You said my name."

He looked down at her. "Yeah…I did."

She swallowed thickly again and took a hesitant step forward, practically twiddling her thumbs in front of her and chewing on her bottom lip. "Daryl…"

He nodded. "Yep."

She smiled a little and took another step forward, her whole body shaking as she did so. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his side. He let an arm drape over her, pressing his face into her hair as she shook. She wasn't a fighter in this world…in this world she was the insecure teenage girl that she was supposed to be. She was the teenage girl that wanted someone to pay attention to her, the hopeless romantic. She wanted a knight in shining armor. Daryl was the next best thing in her nubile young mind. She looked up at him, tears on her cheeks, and he was looking down at her with half lidded eyes, jaw slightly slack.

"I don't want to go back to camp like this," she muttered, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

He shook his head. "Ya stick with me and I won't let them see a damn thing."

She smiled and pressed har face against him again. "Daryl…"

She liked saying his name. It was easy, soothing in a way. Safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daryl**

"A…farm?" she asked, leaning against the side of the R.V.

Dale slammed the 'hood' of the R.V. closed and dusted off his hands on his shirt. "Yeah, that's what they said. A woman on horseback came up and took Lori off," the old man looked over at T-Dog who was leaning against the side of a car, shielding himself from the sun. "We need to hurry, T-Dog needs treatment."

Reina swallowed and walked over to T-Dog, crouching in front of him. He looked up at her with one eye closed and panting. She held a hand out and I took him a moment to realize what she wanted before he let her cradled his wrist in her hand. She turned his arm over gently, running her fingers over the edge of the wound with scrutinizing eyes. she pressed the gauze down again and stood slowly, smiling down at the man before she walked back over to Dale.

"Yeah, he needs to see an actual doctor, we need to hurry."

Her eyes followed Dale into the R.V. before she wandered over to Daryl, hands clasped behind her back. "Are you coming?"

He looked up from his crossbow. "Whatcha mean?"

She quirked her lips into the corner of her mouth. "I meeeaaannn are you coming with us when we go?"

He snorted and pushed off of his bike, securing the crossbow to the back. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "I figured someone like you would leave by now."

Daryl shook his head. "I ain't leavin, now are ya ridin with him or me?"

She blinked. "Why…why would you let me ride with you?"

H rolled his eyes and swung his leg over the bike, settling in the long seat, laying his hand flat against his thigh. "Bein nice girl."

Her shoulder slumped and she looked down. "Oh…I guess I'm gonna ride with Dale. I guess I'll see you at the farm."

He grunted and started his bike, beginning to pull ahead of the R.V. He didn't want to be nice to the brat, he didn't dislike her, had to reason to. She was one of them that didn't judge her because of his brother. In fact she had gotten along with Merle too well. She was spunky when she wanted to be. She was devious when she wanted to be. That wild pink hair and the few tattoos she had were slight proof of a hidden nature, but since they had gotten into this whole apocalypse thing and after that attack at the quarry she wasn't the same. She was like one of those teenage girls with insecurities and was always looking for someone to be around. She didn't like to be alone. But that didn't mean he was going to volunteer as a life line.

**00000000**

He could hear her crying with Lori in the kid's room.

He looked rough, haggard and pale, all wrapped up in bandages and his breathing shallow. Daryl leaned against the wall outside the boy's room, head down as he listened to her and his mother crying. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head forward a little to see Reina holding onto Lori's shoulders with tears falling down her cheeks. Literally, like some animated tears in a movie. She sniffed and wiped at her nose, standing and leaning forward to press her lips against the young boys forehead. She pat Lori on the shoulder and wiped her nose again, walking around the bed to the door.

She jumped a little when she saw Daryl standing outside the door and sniffed a little, walking past him. He followed slowly, passing those on the porch and not catching an eye on him. He didn't want anyone noticing him. They walked towards where the tents were set up and the cars were parked, Reina slumping into her tent while Daryl sat outside of it, picking at his nails for a long time.

"H-He might not make it," she whimpered through the tent flap.

He sighed deeply and looked over at the glowing country home. "He didn' look all that good."

She let out a small wail. "He's just a kid…"

Daryl looked down again. "It's gotta happen at some point."

He gave an oomph as he was forced to the ground face first, a light weight on his back. He gave a grunt with the wriggling girl on his back and rolled, forcing her back against the ground. Her held onto her wrists and straddled her, watching her flushed cheeks puff out with heavy breathes, her chest rising fully beneath him. He licked his bottom lip, noticing the way her eyes followed his tongue. He swallowed at the same time as she did and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She tensed up beneath him and he expected that, but he couldn't help himself. He actually wanted to kiss this stupid little bitch.

When he pulled back her eyes were wide and her lips were shut tightly into a thin line. She took in a breath and licked her lips. "Can you please let my wrists go Daryl?"

She said his name…she said his fucking name. He let her wrists go slowly, pushing himself up but she grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him back down and herself up, literally slamming her lips against his. For once a girl actually hurt Daryl. His lips stung and he could feel the numbness taking over but he didn't push her down or anything. If he did he would seem like a moron at this point. He did kiss her first, but he didn't really expect her to do anything, especially something like this.

She pulled apart from him but kept close, panting heavily, just the same as him, and her half lidded eyes ran over his face. She smiled a little and leaned forward to kiss him again, gently this time, and she smiled against his lips.

"We might be going to hell now," she muttered, kissing him once again.

He rocked back onto his heels, pulling her into his lap so he could keep his lips attached to hers. "If I'm goin ta hell…mine as well go with a smile on my face."


	3. Chapter 3

_So these are not in any specific order. Its like a collection of rambles I come up with at any times and type them up on my phone._

"Stop..."

"Oh but you can come up an rape me whenever you want ta."

She bit her tongue so she didn't laugh, keeping the air tense. "I just don't feel like fooling around ok?"

He grumbled. "Ain't sick are ya?"

She shook her head. "No I'm not."

He grumbled again then pushed off of the bed, making it rock before he tapped his knuckles against her elbow. She got the message and scooted closer to the wall, wiggling her hips uncomfortable. He moved around behind her for a moment before he slid against her back silently, fitting against her smoothly. He reached over and laced his fingers with hers while her body began to quiver.

He pressed his chin into her throat as a tear slid down her cheek and soaked into the pillow. She let out a low moan of pain and quickly rolled to face him, burying her face onto his chest. She could only be so nrave for so long.

"Daryl..." she whimpered, her fingers clenching the fabric of his shirt.

He sighed and pressed her face against him tighter, his cheek resting against her hair. "I know..."

Did he? Did he really know? He had been there at her side for so long he might have a clue but he really didn't understand the full impact of this. She let out another small sob and tightened her grip on his shirt. She had never really cried in front of him, not like this. Not out of utter pain and loss, not with an ugly face. She had never let him see her in an ugly way ever, but she didn"t care anymore.

"Daryl..." she whimpered again.

"I ain't goin nowhere," he whispered into her hair.

It was all hitting her. Losing Amy. Losing Lori. Losing Sophia. Losing her whole life. She wasn't the same, no one was. Rick was cold and Carl was borderline crazy. No one was the same...

She couldn't lose Daryl. If she lost him it would all end. She would never recover.

"Daryl...I can't lose you."

"Ya ain't ever gonna lose me."

She shook her head. "We don't know that."

He wormed a hand between them and forced her chin up, making her look him in the eye. "Reina...I ain't going anywhere. Get that in your head and make it stay."

She bit her lip. Daryl was tough. Had been in every instant she had seen him in. She swallowed and pushed up, pressing her lips gently against his. Everything would be ok as long as she was with him.

He smirked against her lips and she pulled away, looking at him curiously. "What?"

"I'm horny again."


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder if they'd freak," Reina mused, trailing over the log.

Daryl nudged her elbow when she lost her balance, helping her back into her rythm. She wanted to tell the group about...them being together. But he was against it so much. Apocalypse or not, Reina was still 17 and Daryl was pushing 35. That was very much frowned upon no matter what the situation was.

"Sure they would," he muttered.

She jumped odf of the log and continues at his side. "Well I still think they deserve to know."

Daryl grumbles. "I don't."

The group relied on Daryl, especially now in these cold months with Lori pregnant and Herschel in old age. But no matter what he didn't want to share anything personal of his with any of them. Especially something as sensitive as this. He was kind of, in a weird way, in love with this girl and he didn't want to be banished, pushed away from her. He had never liked anyone the way he did this girl. He didn't want anyone to know that Big-Bad-Ass Daryl Dixon had a soft spot for this pink haired teenager with a contagious personality. She was stuck to him like glue.

She smiles and hooked an arm through his, bumping their hips together a few times. "You try to keep too many people out."

He shrugged. "More I keep out less I get hurt

She pursed her pretty pink lips and he smirked, tugging her to a stop. She looked up at him in confuaion then grinned, tughtening her grip on his arm and burying her face into hia coat. It was cold, it was winter. She was sick but she insisted on following him out here to help hunt. She wasn't a hunter, gad admitted she liked ballet before this all went down and had never been camping. She was adjusting well though.

"I guess you're right," she coughed into her fist. "But you won't shut mw out will you?" shevlooked up at him with those big doe eyes.

He shook his head and draped his arm over her shoulders. "No, I ain't ever gonna shut you out. Why would you ever get that idea?"

She chuckled. "Cys you're a hardass."

He barked out a rare laugh. "Well you're a dumbass ahould I be concerned?"

She grumbled and tucked herself deeper into his side. "Lucky your hot or I'd punch you in your nads."


End file.
